Referral System
To see what rewards you can get or see the progress of your rewards for invited friends in the game, you can always go to the Friends tab -> Invite. What kind of animal is this, the "disciples" with what they eat, and how to generally get them, we will go through in this article. A disciple is a friend who registered in the game at a special invitation (referral link) from one of the players, or (for platforms Steam, iPhone or iOS) indicating the ID of one of the players as his teacher. With what do they eat? Well, the benefit of attracting disciples to teachers is obvious. For each of the 30 first invited students, they will receive Epic and Legendary chests: And what do the disciples get? After accepting from someone the referral code to become a disciple, they will receive a reward of 3 free Big Rare chests! So all that is needed, we have gone over. It remains to be understood, but how do you make sure that the player invited by you will really become your disciple and will be comfortable playing in the future? There are several ways to invite students. Depending on which platform you play and on what platform your future disciple prefers to play on, you can choose the most suitable method. ''ATTENTION! Due to the fact that the server is a single server, there is no difference in exactly how the player will be invited. He will still be your disciple.'' Examine these methods more carefully: Methods of referrals 1.The easiest way of getting your referral link is by clicking the INVITE button on the Invite page in Friends tab. If you decide to use this method, the players invited by you will start playing on the same platform on which you also play. 2. Through social networks. In order to share information about the game with your friends and subscribers on Facebook and Twitter, just click on the appropriate link through which you intend on sending the referral. If you decide to use this method, you need to consider that the referred players will start playing on our web platform. That is, on the site http://mighty-party.com 3. Through the teacher's code. Unfortunately, the previously described methods are not suitable for those who already play or want to play via Steam, iPhone or iOS (currently working on a solution for this ). But this does not mean that users of these platforms lose bonuses for disciples / teachers. On these platforms, there is no way to create a referral link. Therefore, in order to become someone else's disciple, the new player will have to have patience, finish in-game training, and reach the 28th league. Only after meeting these conditions, will they have just an opportunity to indicate his teacher's ID: ATTENTION! If case the code was not entered when the option is given to do so, you will be unable to enter it going forward. 4. Alternative method of referral. For more "advanced" Internet users. But, after all, if you are playing through Steam, iPhone or iOS, and want to place your link in social networks (except for Facebook or Twitch, which were described earlier), without explaining to everyone how and when they will need to enter your code? You can take advantage of the capabilities provided by browser platforms! To do this, you just need to know how the referral link is formed. The link itself contains an indication of the ID of the character who sent the invitation. If you replace it with yours, then anyone who comes into play by this link and fulfills the other necessary conditions will become your disciple. In this case, it is necessary to remember that those players who will follow this link will be directed to play on the platform that you used to as an alternative. To make it more convenient for you, provided below are referral links for the main site and for the Kongregate site: http://mighty-party.com/play.html?redeem=AANTCN http://www.kongregate.com/games/Panoramik/mighty-party?redeem=AANTCN To verify that the invited player is now your disciple, in the case that the player followed your invite link, or indicated your ID when provided the option, they will automatically be added to your friends list and unlike other friends, they will be shown with a green banner instead of the blue.